


The Cat In You

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV: Blair Sandburg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Blair on Jim’s feline reactions. Drabble.[Printed in HORIZONTAL MOSAIC VOL. 13 in 2005]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 3





	The Cat In You

**Author's Note:**

> Jaguar or panther…I’m gonna use panther as always. Biology 101 is across the hall; this is fanfic 101 *grins*  
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

It wasn’t until I saw your spirit guide, a big black panther that I finally saw the connection. 

You don’t fear the ocean but you definitely don’t like it. You claim your territory and protect it fiercely. You protect your pack and are merciless to anyone who hurts someone under your care. 

You dislike small and enclosed spaces. You love the wild and untamed jungle. 

You have a feline grace when you move. You feel the thrill of the hunt when you catch a criminal. The look you send me is like a panther looking at its life-mate; promising forever.


End file.
